El rey de un mundo sin gente
by El.pez.platano
Summary: John encontró el pasado de Sherlock entre el polvo, y vio a un muchacho cuyos rizos rozaban sus mejillas, y los pedazos de un verano. Y como lo vió distante y lo vio irreal, pensó que aquél podría ser un gran hombre.
1. Polvo y Fotografías

**Tal y como prometí en mi anterior fic (y a JawnBloggerHolmes ), un nuevo Johnlock. ¡Y esta vez sin faltas de ortografía! (lo juro, usé el word).****  
****Bueno, este no será un one-short... tendrá unos cuatro o cinco capítulos más un extra. Bueno, lo importante: dos escenas de sexo mínimo contando el extra (que para algo se hace XDD). Y publicaré cada semana.****  
****En fin, disfrutadlo.****  
**

* * *

_**1. Polvo y Fotografías**_

Debían ser las siete de la mañana cuando desperté escuchando pasos que iban de arriba para abajo, como buscando algo.

Al principio quise simplemente ignorarlos, pero el traqueteo constante empezó a agotar mi paciencia y tuve que levantarme, muy a mi pesar.

Y ahí estaba él, pues no podía ser otro. ¡Por dios, era domingo!

- Sherlock... ¡Sherlock! ¿Qué haces? - Le pregunté, dudando seriamente si iba a recibir alguna respuesta. Aquella larga figura revoloteaba por toda la habitación, algo serio, a veces saltando de mueble a mueble. En esos momentos su bata volaba y casi parecía una capa.

- Sshhh - Dijo, simplemente, agitando la mano. Y entonces, como si aquello que buscaba emitiera algún tipo de onda que solo él podía captar, se giró. Dio media vuelta, con la misma expresión en la cara y la mano todavía en el aire, y sonrió. - ¿Sabes, John, que aunque escondas las cosas, durante el proceso dejas rastro de ello? - Y se acercó a una esquina, golpeó el suelo con un nudillo y levantó la madera. Y ahí estaba su cajetilla de tabaco, y su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa.

- Ni se te ocurra, Sherlock. - Le advertí. Y él, divertido, entrecerró los ojos para desafiarme.

Entonces empezó una auténtica batalla campal, él corría y yo detrás. Saltábamos por los sofás, esquivábamos las mesas y sillas, y entonces tropecé. Él paró en seco y se giró, aún sonriendo. Yo solté un quejido agónico y su sonrisa desapareció. Se acercó a mí.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Que te den, Sherlock Holmes! - Me quejé. - ¡A ti y a tu vicio infernal! - Y empezó a reírse a carcajadas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Veo que estás bien, compañero. - Yo no supe que decir, así que lo observé. Él se acercó a la ventana, cogiendo un cenicero por el camino, y apoyó los codos en el alfeizar, dejando la cabeza fuera. Encendió el cigarrillo y empezó a fumar. Por lo menos tenía la decencia de no dejar que el humo entrara y dejara aquel olor rancio en el piso. Estaba a contra luz, por lo que se veía oscuro. Era como una aparición, un cuadro pintado de luces y sombras.

Me incorporé y me acerqué a él, cuando me quedaban pocos pasos se giró y yo me detuve. Me observó durante un momento y luego sonrió. Yo abrí un poco la boca, para intentar hablar. Pero no supe que decir y él solo siguió mirándome y sonriendo. Luego tomó una última calada al cigarrillo y lo apagó en el cenicero.

- Bueno... - Sopló el humo fuera del piso, a través de la ventana. Cogió el cenicero y se acercó a mí. Me lo ofreció y, después de que lo tomara, me palmeó el hombro. Yo abrí un poco más los ojos y el asintió.

- No entres en la cocina en un rato. - y se alejó de mí, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Yo tardé en reaccionar, pero cuando me di cuenta del significado de sus últimas palabras fruncí el ceño y corrí hacia la cocina, dejando el cenicero en algún lugar por el camino.

- ¡Sherlock, no hagas nada raro ahí dentro! - Grité desde el otro lado de la puerta y casi pude verlo sonreír mientras mezclaba algunos líquidos innombrables en tubos de ensayo u observando el estado de descomposición de algún pedazo de cuerpo. Me rehusé a obtener respuesta y pateé el marco de la puerta. Apoyé la cabeza en él y suspiré.

-Me desarmas con demasiada facilidad. - Pensé. Probablemente lo hacía a propósito. Probablemente lo tenía todo maquinado.

Qué decir y qué hacer en cada momento. Un enorme esquema en su cabeza solo para dejarme sin habla, solo para quitarme el aliento.

Un genio, al fin y al cabo.

El resto de mañana no fue nada fuera de lo común; discutimos sobre por qué no hay que dejar miembros amputados en el frigorífico y fui a hacer la compra. Él salió y regresó a la hora de comer. En algún momento de la tarde decidí que cuando tienes que quitar el polvo de un libro para leer el título es hora de limpiar. Así que eso hice mientras mi compañero salía para pedirle a Molly que le prestara uno de sus microscopios.

Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que no sabía que teníamos. Encontré un libro de botánica; "Plantas que curan, plantas que matan.", encontré una pipa de espuma de mar bastante trotada, algunas cartas antiguas de un tal Victor Trevor e incluso un álbum de fotografías.

Estas dos últimas me llamaron la atención especialmente. Las tomé y me senté en el sofá.

Los sobres estaban algo amarillentos y abiertos con poco cuidado. La carta en sí había sido doblada muchas veces hacia diferentes lados y la presentación estaba muy cuidada; guardaba márgenes e incluso hacía sangrías, y la letra era bastante bonita. Muy correcta, pensé.

Quizás un hombre de letras, tal como un oficinista o un abogado. Alguien acostumbrado a escribir asuntos importantes.

Empecé a leerlas. Al parecer Victor era un compañero de la universidad de Sherlock y le había mandado unas cuantas cartas tiempo después, supuse por la fecha de sellado, de su graduación, una o dos veces al año.

A pesar de todo parecían bastante corrientes; "Hola, ¿qué tal?", "He encontrado trabajo.", "Me caso." Había una que incluso traía foto. Un hombre joven y con barba recortada que sonreía a la cámara, abrazando a una mujer con el pelo rubio y largo y con una gran sonrisa cálida. Entre ellos, un recién nacido.

Y me encontré sonriendo al ver que Sherlock, el solitario, había tenido amigos, o al menos uno, como la gente normal.

Curiosamente Sherlock parecía haber dejado de recibir cartas así sin más. La última acababa con un amistoso "hasta pronto", pero no había ninguna después. ¿Perdieron el contacto? ¿Le ocurrió algo?

Como no servía de nada especular abandoné las cartas y cogí el álbum. Era el típico álbum que te regalan en la tienda al revelar el carrete, de esos finos con las tapas como de piel y de color verde oscuro. Eran las fotos de un verano.

Había frutales y una casa en el árbol de muchos años atrás. Una gran casa de campo, un avispero, un riachuelo…

Y algo más, una foto diferente, un muchacho familiar.

La foto parecía haber sido tomada a escondidas pues era lejana y estaba algo movida, pero se podía distinguir con nitidez a un joven, de brazos cruzados y apoyado en una verja, mirando hacia otro lado en una especie de jardín con césped. Vestido con un pantalón ancho por las rodillas y una camiseta de manga corta. Iba descalzo. Sus rizos negros caían por su cara y parecían estar húmedos.

No supe por qué. No supe si era por el hecho de que estaba algo movida o si porque miraba hacia su izquierda y no se le veía bien la expresión, pero parecía tan alejado de todo.

Era como ver un fragmento de película, o leer un poema indescifrable. Algo alejado de la realidad, quizás mejor, quizás no.

Aquel chico estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas.

Le di la vuelta. Un mensaje escrito con la misma letra de antes:

"A Sherlock Holmes, cuya inteligencia nunca deja de sorprender. Sonríe un poco.

Verano del 97."

En ese momento ese momento me di cuenta de que Sherlock había regresado y estaba parado delante mío, con la cara molesta y la nariz y las mejillas algo sonrojadas. ¿Hacía frío?

- ¡Dame eso! – Exigió mientras casi arrancaba aquella foto de mis manos y recogía todo el desorden a mí alrededor.

- Yo... estaba limpiando y lo vi...

- Eso es una excusa pésima, incluso para ti.

- Perdona. - Traté de ayudarlo a recoger, pero me miró con los ojos furiosos y decidí tomármelo como una advertencia. – Esto, ¿Quién es Victor? ¿Un amigo?

- Eso es una estupidez. Son solo sentimentalismos. -Aquello me ofendió. ¿Qué había de malo en tener un amigo? Sabía que Sherlock era así, pero todavía me sorprendía verlo con mis propios ojos.

- Sherlock, te enviaba cartas. Incluso una con su hijo recién nacido, por Dios. Tenía que ser tu amigo. Esto… -Y señalé con el dedo a lo que se me había arrebatado. - Esto son cartas de un amigo y fotos de un verano en... - Entonces miré su cara. Estaba algo más roja y parecía furioso. - ¿Sherlock...?

- Soy un sociópata, John. No tengo amigos. Soy frio, y calculador. Y esas cosas no me interesan. Son solo… – Y dudó un momento, o quizás solo buscaba la palabra más precisa. –…Inútiles.

Nos quedamos en silencio un segundo, mirándonos fijamente. Entonces se levantó y salió del piso a toda velocidad, sin mediar palabra.

Fuera empezaba a anochecer. Entonces me di cuenta de que la ventana todavía estaba abierta, y por ella entraba una brisa cálida.

No, definitivamente no hacía frio.

* * *

**Y ya está.****  
****Cortito, cortito (otra vez).****  
****Mi "ayudante" (la tía buena que se lee los capítulos antes de que los suba para ver si están bien XDD) me ha dicho que tengo una obsesión sobre la adicción de Sherlock al tabaco... es posible. Pero es solo que me encanta describir a un Sherlock fumando a contra luz (es sexy el fumar en la literarura, no se ves los dientes amarillos ni hueles el aliento).****¡Gracias por leer y espero vuestros comentarios!**

**PD: ¿tú también pensaste mal con el título? No, no era esa clase de polvo, mal pensado...**


	2. Miedo y Caos

Dios, no sabeis lo que me ha costado primero escribirlo y luego subirlo. Pero ya está aquí :)

Creo que Sherlock se identifica con esa parte de la canción de pereza que dice lo de "Cuando te tengo cerca, algo de mí se aleja. De nuevo esa tristeza que rompe me cabeza." Es la canción de "Tristeza"... esque últimamente me ha dado por dejar de lado Rammstein y Rise Against y volver a mis dulces inicios con Pereza y No way Out... que inocente yo en aquella época. Ains...

En fin, disfrutad de este capitulillo.

* * *

_**2. Miedo y Caos**_

Yo estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando la estantería de donde había sacado las cartas y el álbum de fotos. Sherlock hacía horas que se había ido, ya era de noche y el silencio lo llenaba todo. ¿Siempre estaba todo así de vacío cuando se iba?  
Me pareció escuchar un ruido y salté de mi asiento, pero no era nada. Quizás un gato en un contenedor de basura.  
Me acerqué a la ventana y moví la cortina con la mano. Aquella ventana en la que Sherlock había fumado, donde había formado parte de una imagen perfecta. Miré a través del cristal, era de noche. Unas pocas farolas iluminaban con su luz el solitario asfalto, una imagen totalmente desoladora. Una pesadilla negra y naranja.  
¿Cómo comprender que ocurre en la mente de Sherlock? ¿Cómo descifrar su rompecabezas sin una pista? ¿Cómo ser capaz de completar su puzzle sin tener su intelecto?  
Pensé sobre los sentimientos de Sherlock y en mi cabeza surgió la imagen de una habitación desordenada llena de polvo, tal como nuestro piso. Un sitio donde se guardan cartas y álbunes de fotos. Algo sencillo pero complicado. El caos dentro de un orden perfecto.  
Empezaba ha hacer frío pero Sherlock no regresaba. Las diez, las once, las doce… la una. Empecé a tener sueño, y me dormí sin darme cuenta en el sofá.  
Y tuve un sueño. En él, Sherlock era joven, solo tenía 20 años. Y su pelo estaba algo más corto. Corría descalzo, alejándose de mí, en dirección a un riachuelo. Y su pelo volaba con el viento, dándole un toque inocente y despreocupado. Alrededor de este había un campo de trigo. Era verano y hacía calor. Así que se quitó la camiseta.  
Su espalda estaba blanca, y con la luz del sol brillaba. Era joven y esbelto; sus hombros eran anchos y sus brazos, fuertes.  
No eran tan diferente al real, solo era más crio.  
Se metió en la orilla, y sus piernas se mojaron hasta los gemelos. Chapoteaba un poco.  
Me pareció una imagen muy veraniega. Como esas del anuncio de una colonia. Pensé que solo le faltaba el eslogan aquél de "forever free".  
Cogió agua con las manos en forma de cuenco y se la echó a la cara y al pelo. Y las gotas cayeron por sus hombros y pecho. Y se estiró, para desperezarse.  
Entonces alguien debió gritar su nombre, pues se giró y corrió hacia una gran casa de campo con la pintura algo agrietada y un estilo algo antiguo. Pasó por al lado mio, pero no podría verme.  
Él sonreía, como cuando resolbíamos un caso. O como cuando estábamos solos y gastábamos bromas.  
Un ruido me despertó y me moví un poco en el sofá. ¿Qué hora podía ser? Ah, las seis de la mañana.  
Me desperecé y moví la cabeza hacia los lados, haciendo círculos, me dolía el cuello. Aquél sofá no era muy cómodo, desde luego.  
Sherlock estaba subiendo las escaleras, lo hacía lentamente. Incluso me pareció que dudaba, pero luego abrió la puesta con decisión. Yo lo miré. Y él me sostuvo la mirada, muy serio. Pero parecía hasta cierto punto triste. Yo me levanté rápidamente y di un paso al frente. Y Sherlock, al lado de la entrada, no encendió la luz.  
- John. –Susurró, dijo de forma decidida. Yo me mordí el labio inferior y cerré los ojos. ¿Qué me venía encima? Entonces él andubo hacia mí, dudó un segundo, pero finalmente se sentó en el sillón que quedaba enfrente del sofá. E hizo un gento para que me sentara. Y yo me senté.  
-Lo siento. - Susurré . Como para que no volviera a gritar. O quizá porque no quería asustarme a mí mismo, porque la penumbra era tenebrosa y Sherlock olvidó encender la luz.  
Negó con la cabeza suavemente y empezó a hablar cómo si hubiera sido capaz de leer las preguntas que revoloteaban en mi cabeza.  
- Victor fue… - No supo que decir. Y se mordió el labio. - Él era muy solitario también y empezamos a hablar. Me invitó a su casa de campo, allí resolví mi primer caso. Al graduarnos seguimos en contacto mediante las cartas que viste. Yo nunca escribía pero él seguía mandándolas. Hasta que un día dejó de hacerlo; el tiempo, supongo. - Hizo una pausa para coger aliento. Parecía nostálgico. - Demasiado tiempo.  
"Ah, la soledad del genio." Pensé, "Un muchacho al que nadie comprende y que de rrepente tiene un amigo. Y tiene miedo." Y entonces lo entendí: Sherlock rehuía a la gente y a las emociones pero porque no las entendía bien. Con estas cosas no se puede experimentar porque no se pueden realizar siempre bajo las mismas condiciones.  
Pero él puede estar triste, por eso vuelve.  
Quizás Sherlock estaba mejor sin emociones. Sin nada que le volviera humano. Así no había nada que le impidiera concentrarse en el caso que tuviera en ese momento entre manos.  
Así todos lo mirarían y dirían: "Brillante" "Magnífico". Él era como un niño pequeño que espera el reconocimiento de sus padres.  
Quería ser el mejor. El rey indiscutible. Y pensé en esos momentos en los que se sintió perdido, sin entender la situación. Y me lo imaginé soñando con un mundo en el que él sería el único. Kilómetros y Kilómeros sin un alma, y Sherlock en su trono. Y lo único sonido sería el de los dedos de Sherlock, recorriendo el cadáver más reciente, y unas voces. Unos ecos que lo aclaman e idolatran.  
- Sherlock, no pasa nada. Si tienes amigos, si eres humano. No dejas de parecer increíble. Y yo no voy a irme. - No pareció sorprendido por mi cambio de tema y pensé que me habría leído la mente, como él solo podía hacer. Y asintió, y yo sonreí.  
Un cerebro analítico con miedo de dejarse llevar por las emociones, perderse en algo que no entiende. De experimentar. De quedarse sin habla. Sherlock estaba algo rígido aún.  
-John… - Susurró, mirándome. Mis ojos se acostumbraron a la semioscuridad, y vi a un Sherlock dudoso con los ojos dilatados. – Gracias.  
Mi sonrisa debió de agrandarse de forma hasta cómica, Sherlock estaba sonrojado y me parecía realmente inocente.  
Entonces hubo un silencio abismal… pero no fue incómodo. Quizás Sherlock estaba analizándome, pero no importaba. Porque en aquel momento yo veía a aquel chico en el riachuelo, con los rizos mojados pegándosele a las mejillas. Con un leve rubor. Y con unos ojos brillantes del color del agua.  
Tan joven y tan inexperto.

* * *

Bueno, cortito cortito (otra vez).

Lo del "Forever Free" es de un anuncio de perfume que tiene una canción estupenda y un estilo muy veraniego y algo melancólico. Así quería que fuese Sherlock en esa fotografía.

PD: ¿Habeis visto que moderno está ahora el botón de los rr?


	3. Inexperiencia y Burlas

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

**Bueno; aquí otro capitulillo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

_**3º Inexperiencia y Burlas**_

Aquella tarde, Sherlock pululaba por el salón pegando papeles con datos sobre un caso nuevo que no parecía estar costándole demasiado. Imprimía mapas y documentos oficiales, los miraba un momento, y los colocaba en el espejo. Yo lo observaba desde mi asiento en el sillón, tranquilamente. Cuando fue a tapar el último trozo visible de este, miró mi reflejo y vio que lo estaba observando. Yo sonreí y él apartó la mirada, algo confuso. No supe cómo interpretar el gesto exactamente, pero me pareció tremendamente divertido, y él se quedo quieto un momento, para después seguir con su labor de empapelar, ahora ya la pared.

Tuvimos que salir un par de veces a hablar con familiares de la victima y luego fuimos a Scotland Yard, para explicarle nuestras... o mejor dicho, sus conclusiones a Lestrade. Según Shelock el asesino era el hermano menor, pues eran dueños en común de una casa en la playa obtenida por herencia que este no quería compartir porque su hermano mayor era muy de organizar grandes fiestas con alcohol y drogas, lo cual dejaba la casa hecha una pena.

- Así que ya está resuelto. - Sentenció mi compañero, se dió la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Yo me apresuré a seguirle, no sin antes despedirme de Lestrad como es debido.

Era otoño, así que, aunque eran las siete de la tarde, la espalda de Sherlock se volvía azul con la luz del ocaso, y las hojas crujían bajo nuestro pies al son de nuestros pasos.

Iba rápido, como de costumbre, así que para poder ir a su altura tenía que ir al trote. Pronto llegamos al piso, y me senté en el sofá, algo acalorado por la carrera.

-Ah... estoy muerto. - Me quejé, dejando caer la cabeza a un lado. Me quité el jersey que llevaba puesto, quedando con una camisa a la que empecé a desabrochar los primeros dos botones para airearme un poco.

Sherlock estaba de pie al lado mío, todavía con el abrigo puesto. Tardé un par de segundo en darme cuenta de que me estaba mirando. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

Me vino a la cabeza la imagen una estatua griega, una belleza equilibrada y estática. Con esos ojos ahora oscuros, y ese pelo negro cayendo sobre ellos. Con los tendones del cuello marcados por la fuerza que ejercían sus mandíbulas apretadas.

Su respiración algo acelerada y sus puños cerrados con fuerza. Estaba tenso y algo nervioso.

La imagen me pareció divertida, así que me desabroché un botón más a la altura del pecho, dejándolo al descubierto. Solo quería ver qué podía ocurrir. Solo quería experimentar.

Me pasé la lengua por el labio inferior, era tan embriagador ver a Sherlock incómodo, y dejé caer las manos sobre el reposabrazos.

Miró mi cuello y deslizó la mirada hasta mi pecho, ahora al aire, y tragó saliva. Creo que sonreí, o quizás no. Porque la imagen que Sherlock me ofrecía, probablemente sin ser consciente, me estaba atrapando.

-Sherlock... - Lo llamé. Aunque tampoco sé exactamente que esperaba, de todas formas él simplemente dio un paso hacia atrás y, después de dudar un momento, giró sobre sus pies y se metió en su cuarto. Estaba nervioso y eso me hacía gracia.

Yo me quedé sentado en aquel sofá y fue como si despertara de un sueño. ¿Qué acababa de pasar exactamente?

Sherlock era una persona normalmente fría pero, ¿se ponía nervioso cuando dejaba mi piel al aire? Quizá el sexo si lo alteraba después de todo. Esa idea me hizo sonreír. Pero mis pensamientos cambiaron de dirección rápidamente:

¿Quién era yo para entretenerme alterando a Sherlock? Y más aún sin un objetivo concreto más que el de divertirme por su desconcierto. Ciertamente, era divertido. Como ver a un chico de 15 años, habría dicho. Un muchacho inexperto que no sabe cómo reaccionar exactamente ante ciertos estímulos.

¿Pero solo quería eso? Era curioso ver sus reacciones: que se tensara al verme desabrocharme la camisa me hizo querer saber qué vendría después... simplemente eso, curiosidad. ¿No?

Estuve a punto de simplemente aceptar esa explicación como el evangelio, pero la realidad era aplastante; tenía la cara ardiendo.

Me pasé la mano por las mejillas para notar el calor, ¿también estaría él así? Anduve hasta la puerta de su dormitorio y acerqué la cabeza para escuchar lo que hacía, pero no hubo más que un silencio roto por el sonido de los latidos de mi corazón, fuertes y rítmicos, como si fueran una melodía, y cerré los ojos.

Sí... había algo más. Claro que lo había. Hasta yo podía deducirlo: me gustaba ver a Sherlock así. Dudar ante el deseo, deshacerse en él. Y quería más, mucho más.

-Dios... - Casi fue un suspiro. Todavía con los ojos cerrados en frente del dormitorio del causante de mis delirios. Coloqué la mano en el pomo y estuve tentado a abrir sin llamar y tirarme sobre él. Pero esa idea carecía de sentido común y la deseché inmediatamente.

Cuando recuerdo aquel día pienso en lo estúpido que fui, probablemente podía haber entrado y haber gritado algo como:

"Sherlock Holmes, te quiero." Pero no lo hice, y Sherlock no lo iba a hacer. Él podía rendirse ante los sentimientos de afecto como la amistad, pero era demasiado pedir que aceptara aquello sin luchar antes.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía decir que sería un día normal, o al menos todo lo normal que podía ser un día en aquella casa.

Sherlock hizo un par de experimentos en la cocina, como solía hacer. Pero uno de ellos dejó un hedor insoportable y tuvimos que abandonar el piso durante unas cuantas horas, así que tuvimos tiempo de hablar:

- Sherlock. - Lo llamé, y el giró un poco la cabeza para mirarme.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Alguna vez has salido con alguien? - Sherlock frunció el ceño, no entendía mi pregunta. Debían ser ya las seis, pues empezaba a anochecer. El cuello de su abrigo lo llevaba subido, dándole un aspecto de detective de película.- De forma amorosa, digo.

- No. - Respondió secamente, y giró la cabeza para dejar de mirarme. Incluso aceleró el paso, y eso me dejó un poco preocupado. Así que intenté alcanzarlo.

- ¿Vamos al parque de enfrente del banco? Allí podremos sentarnos hasta que el olor se valla del piso. - Propuse cuando lo tenía a mi misma altura. Y eso hicimos, fuimos al parque y nos sentamos en un banco. Estuvimos en silencio un rato, hasta que él lo rompió.

- Nunca he tenido interés en ese tipo de cosas. Nunca he sentido la necesidad, y nunca hubo... nadie especial. - Parecía nostálgico, parecía triste y confuso.

- ¿Y ahora? - Fue algo que dije sin pensar demasiado... quizás fue la tensión del momento, o el horrible lio que los acontecimientos recientes habían armado en mi cabeza. O quizás porque el mismo viento que hacía bailar su rizos me traía el olor de su champo. Pero cerré los ojos un instante, para pensarlo un momento. Quizás solo quería dejar las cosas claras.

Él me miró, algo sorprendido. Pero enseguida su expresión se relajó, y se giró para míiarme mejor. Y yo abrí los ojos lentamente, y lo encontré serio.

- No sé qué me pasa ahora... - Admitió, y sonreí con suavidad. Era su inteligencia innata la que me acercó a él, pero era su humanidad escondida y ese ligero toque de incredulidad la que me hizo enamorarme.

El viento le despeinaba, y sus ojos miraban directamente a los míos. Tan claros, tan duros. Y sus labios estaban húmedos. Le pasé la mano por mejilla. Su piel era tensa y la barba que empezaba a asomar la hacía áspera. Él no se movió, pero estaba dudoso. Sus ojos parecían tristes.

Estaba asustado ante la idea de experimentar algo nuevo, como en su día lo estuvo con Victor cuando empezaron a acercarse, o cuando lo invitó a sus casa o cuando se fue y siguió escribiéndole.

Asustado por la posibilidad de salir herido, o de no hacerlo bien. Asustado por cambiar, o por seguir solo.

Llevé mis dedos hasta donde empezaba su mandíbula, debajo de su oreja, y ejercí una ligera presión con la yema de mis dedos para que se acercara a mí, lentamente. Y se dejó llevar.

Fui acercándome a él, despacio, y giré la cabeza para que encajáramos mejor. Y nuestros labios se juntaron. Un beso castro y ligero, algo sencillo para empezar. Duró unos segundos, y ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos. Nos mirábamos fijamente.

Quizá hipnotizados. Quizá confusos.

Nos alejamos el uno del otro y bajé la mano lentamente.

Quise decir algo, pero no supe qué. ¿Cómo me podía justificar? Pero él fue más rápido, para bien o para mal, y se levantó de un salto del banco.

-Ya debe haberse ido el olor, al menos lo suficiente. - Sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y sonreía nervioso. Empezó a caminar, dejandome allí sentado.

Yo también sonreía, un poco, confuso y extasiado a partes iguales. Realmente era divertido ponerlo nervioso.

Lo miré alejarse un rato antes de seguirlo. Viendo como el viento hacía ondular su abrigo. Y viendo como, a causa del frío, dejaba un rastro de vaho tras él. Un vaho que subía hasta perderse. Y creí ver mis dudas alejarse con este, haciendo eses en el aire y desapareciendo en aquella luz añil que el acaso cede al mundo.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí hemos llegado.**

**En fin, podéis estar tranquilos, mi próximo capítulo será más largo, creo (es que hay sexo) XDD**

**Como siempre, nos vemos la semana que viene.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! **


	4. Demonios y Espadas

**¡Buenas! Hoy quiero hacer alusión a SIREV, que hizo que me diera cuenta de que en este capítulo no debía ser todo sexo porque no pegaba (se agradece).**

**Ah, y la escena de sexo se la dedico a Rabosa, frustrada sexualmente en mi anterior fic (una sombra más), y a Lurhien, que es tan pervertida como yo xD ****No se si será de vuestro gusto, amigas mías, pero me he esforzado, lo juro.**

**Bueno, que me enrollo.**

* * *

_**4º Demonios y Espadas**_

A petición mía, Sherlock me había enseñado fotos de su infancia y de la casa en la que se crió.

De pequeño había sido un niño inocente, como todos. Había querido ser pirata, y me enseñó, incluso, fotos de sus tardes de verano con un gorro de papel y una espada de madera. Me pareció un chiquillo revoltoso y soñador, algo alejado de la idea actual que tenía de él, que era de una persona un poco más oscura.

También vi a Mycroft, dicho sea de paso, aunque de adolescente, pues es siete años mayor. Él aparentaba ser tan tranquilo como siempre, y sonreía a la cámara de forma educada y correcta, como podría haberlo hecho aquel día mismo. Pero era joven y tenía esa frescura que todos, o casi todos, poseemos a esa edad.

La casa, o mejor mansión, parecía sacada de una película del siglo pasado. Era la típica casa de legado familiar; grande, vieja y fría.

Me contó un poco sobre su infancia, que había sido bastante corriente, si omitíamos el asunto de que su familia era más que pudiente. Su pre-adolescencia, en cambio, había sido más complicada.

Por aquel entonces, su moral e inteligencia ya se habían desarrollado lo suficiente como para ver la simpleza del mundo. Viendo, quizá a una edad demasiado temprana, la oscuridad que devora el corazón de las personas y descubriendo, inocente, como las ideologías vacías y los estereotipos absurdos parecen justificarlo todo. Acto seguido, abandonó la loca idea de ser pirata; y su infancia se fue con ella.

Podía hacerme una imagen bastante clara, tanto que parecía poder llegar a tocarla, de un Sherlock de 15 años. Me lo imaginé rebelde y astuto. Una picardía engendrada en la genialidad. Y sonreí, pues parecía el salvador del mundo.

Al fin y al cabo, debemos toda nuestra evolución a genialidades como la suya. Y me sentí verdaderamente afortunado de ser una pequeña pieza en su extraña vida.

- Siempre fuiste así... ¿verdad? Un genio, quiero decir. Tan increíble como ahora... Seguro que las tenías a todas locas. - Bromeé.

Aunque lo creía en serio. A mis ojos, Sherlock era un hombre muy atractivo.

- No.

- ¿A qué?

- A todo... John, no soy un genio. Solo un hombre inteligente con un buen método.

- ¿Y lo de las chicas?

- Nunca me ha interesado esas cosas... de todas formas, aunque yo les gustara, al día siguiente les gustaría otro. O incluso al mismo tiempo. - Yo me reí. Quizá tenía razón. A esa edad nos encaprichamos con facilidad, y quizá, como él dice, todos nos gustan y fascinan al mismo tiempo, sin llegar a querer a nadie de verdad, probablemente.

- ¿Y a ti? - Pregunté. Realmente tenía curiosidad, aunque me olía la respuesta.

- Pufff - Resopló. - Estas haciendo demasiadas preguntas. - Yo fruncí el ceño. ¿No quería contestar? Él sonrió y, después de suspirar respondió. - No, John, toda esa gente eran unos idiotas. Nadie lo suficiente interesante como para despertar algo.

Se levantó de donde estábamos sentados y se fue a colocar las fotos en la estantería.

No era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba, pero no se alejaba demasiado de lo posible.

Nadie le había resultado interesante... nunca hubo alguien especial."¿Y yo?" pensé. Y lo miré mientras colocaba los álbunes de fotos.

"¿Qué he hecho yo para hacerlo despertar, por así decirlo, del sueño en el que estaba sumergido? ¿Qué me hace diferente a los demás?"

Porque, aunque no habíamos hablado de eso, estaba claro que me había dejado besarlo y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Él lo habría llamado:"un hecho concluyente".

No sé qué hacía exactamente preguntándome eso ahora. Como buen doctor sabía perfectamente que el amor no eran más que ciertos estímulos y un puñado de hormonas. ¿Porqué yo? Pero realmente no había una respuesta. Quizá solo un rasgo que reconoce, un olor compatible... pensé en la idea de que él siempre había sido solitario y autosuficiente, y de repente encuentra a un ex-soldado, símbolo de valentía y seguridad. Quizá se sintió identificado. Quizá se sintió a salvo.

Pero, ¿qué más daba el porqué? El cómo y hasta qué punto era lo importante. Yo lo quería, pero él... bueno, no sabía que pasaba con él.

O mejor dicho, de qué manera iba a lidiar con ello.

Lestrade nos llamó por un nuevo caso y fuimos en su ayuda. Según decía, el hijo más joven de un familia de cierto renombre había desaparecido hace ya tres días y sus padres estaban preocupados. Sherlock casi se echa a reír delante de los temerosos yernos.

- ¡Por favor! ¿En serio creen que alguien lo a raptado para pedir un rescate? - Se mofó. Y yo le golpeé con el pie en su zapato, ese hombre no sabía cuando tener tacto. - Se ha fugado con María.

Y los padres pusieron cara de interrogante. Y Sherlock rodó los ojos.

- La muchacha de metro setenta, anarquista y no sé cuantas cosas más que, según vosotros, lo llevará directo al infierno.

La preocupación de los padres desapareció de sus caras para dar lugar a una mueca de furia e indignación.

- Yo lo dejaría marchar... de todas formas no parece un muchacho muy inteligente y, de un momento a otro, se cansará y decidirá dejarla... - Sus padres parecían algo aliviados. - ... por la chica de la tienda de electrodomésticos del bajo del edificio donde viven , me voy.

Se dio la vuelta y me tiró del brazo para empezar a caminar y dejando atrás a unos garabatos anonadados. Probablemente, visto por unos ojos objetivos como los suyos, aquello debía tener bastante gracia. Pero yo solo podía estar alucinado ante aquella muestra de poder deductivo.

- Que pérdida de tiempo. - Masculló mientras seguía sin soltarme de la manga de mi abrigo y tiraba de mí, dirección a Baker Street.

- Madre mía… - Jadee, emocionado. No encontraba una forma entendible de exteriorizar todo las emociones que se agolpaban en mi garganta, intentando salir y expresarse. - Eso ha sido... increíble. ¿Cómo lo has...? Dios, ¿en serio?

El sonrió complacido mientras seguía caminado. Realmente disfrutaba escuchando mis palabras de admiración tanto como yo viéndolo recitar una biografía completa a partir de un mancha de café, un pelo en los bajos del pantalón, o una simple conjetura.

- Cierra la boca, John, podría entrarte algún bicho. - Bromeó mientras llamaba a un taxi. Una vez dentro me giré para mirarlo y lo agarré para que hiciera lo mismo.

- Es que ha sido... ¿Cómo lo has hecho? - él me miró, algo serio. Y no me di cuenta de su cambio de expresión. Y tampoco me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos hasta que solo estirando un poco el cuello consiguió juntar sus labios con los míos, dejándome paralizado. Movió sus manos para agarrarme de la nuca y juntar nuestros labios con más fuerza, en un beso extraño y cálido. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y yo todavía estaba algo perplejo cuando el taxi frenó bruscamente, haciendo que nos separáramos, y el conductor nos anunció que esta era nuestra parada.

Sherlock pagó y salió del taxi arrastrándome detrás de él. Mientras abría la puerta miró hacia mí y sonrió.

- ¿Vienes o te quedas? - Y yo, definitivamente, iba.

El piso estaba solitario y algo oscuro, así que, aunque torpemente, encendimos la luz y empezamos a besarnos otra vez. Sherlock contra la pared, y yo encima. Le tiraba del abrigo para acercármelo; y él, riendo, se sujetaba a las trabillas de mi pantalón. Empecé a quitarle el abrigo, lentamente, y lo dejamos caer. Hizo lo mismo con el mío inmediatamente después, como si estuviera imitándome. Esa ocurrencia me hizo reír y le di un beso corto. Él puso sus manos en mi nuca y empezó a acariciar mi pelo, aquello me hacía cosquillas.

Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y las mías también, y notaba un intenso calor que me impedía respirar bien.

- Vamos a... tu cama. - Dudé un momento, por si lo estaba mal interpretando. Por si no quería que llegáramos tan lejos. Él también dudó al contestar, como si escuchara las opiniones de un pequeño demonio y un pequeño ángel en sus hombros.

Aparentemente, eligió al demonio.

- Sí. - Dijo de repente y me besó él, y pareció como si fuera la primera vez que me besaban. Porque tardé en reaccionar y él lo hacía mal. Y yo creí morir de felicidad ante esa torpeza, que me resultó adorable y excitante.

Finalmente entramos en la habitación, la cual era diferente con aquella oscuridad. Entraba luz por las ventana, muy poca, y dibujaba luces y sombras en las paredes y en el cuerpo de Sherlock, que se quitaba la camisa lentamente. Y yo empecé a desnudarme a su misma velocidad.

Nos subimos a la cama; ambos sentados, yo estaba encima, sobre su regazo. Le acariciaba el pelo mientras buscaba su boca en aquella oscuridad todavía impenetrable. Se puso nervioso mientras le quitaba la ropa interior, que era lo único que le quedaba. Y se sonrojó cuando se miembro quedó a la vista, y yo lo miré, sonriendo, pues ya empezaba a acostumbrarme a esa luz, o a esa ausencia de ella, y también me quité la ropa.

Era su primera vez, me lo había dicho. Así que lo haríamos con cuidado.

Lo empecé a besar con calma, escuchando su respiración acelerada.

Acaricié su cuello, sus hombros, y luego fui bajando por el pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen. El sostenía mis cabeza con sus manos y susurraba algo que no acababa de entender. Le hice un gesto para que se tumbara y lo hizo ,y me acomodé en sus piernas y empecé a acariciar su miembro. Soltó un gemido ronco y cogió mucho aire.

Yo movía la mano lentamente y él respiraba a ritmo. Abría y cerraba los ojos ante un movimiento algo más acelerado y rítmico. Yo subía y bajaba con suavidad pero con firmeza, sabiendo cómo hacerlo. Colocó sus manos en mis piernas, a cada lado de su cuerpo, y las acariciaba y clavaba sus uñas cuando el placer así lo requería.

Tragó mucho aire y lo retuvo al mismo tiempo que sujetaba mi mano, para que no la moviera, y soltó todo el aire en un suspiro sonoro.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y me miró, luego miró mi miembro, que estaba preparado para lo que pudiera venir. Y luego volvió a mí.

Y pareció molesto ante mi sonrisa divertida, pues frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba más.

- Me gustaría verte en mi lugar. - Bufó.

- Y me veras. Pero tiempo al tiempo. - Y sonreí con picardía. No era eso a lo que se refería, lo sé y lo sabía. Pero no pude resistirme a la oportunidad de que se sonrojara de forma exagerada o de que, en un impulso infantil, me sacara la lengua. Pero, para mi sorpresa, decidió ignorar mi comentario y soltó un gemido suave mientras se removía debajo de mí.

Me agaché y lo besé, y él puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuelo. Me levanté y, cuando dobló las rodillas para recuperar la movilidad, le abrí las piernas y me colé en medio. Se sorprendió y cerró con fuerza, aprisionándome, pero pronto se relajó.

Me elevé para que nuestras caras quedaran más o menos a la misma altura y le besé el cuello y la mandíbula. Y luego los labios.

Cuando bajé al pecho nuestros miembros se rozaron, y noté asa humedad y ese calor tan íntimo. Era suave y era excitante.

Un gemido ahogado empapó su pecho, y él suspiró.

- Sherlock... - Gemí, extasiado, mientras rozaba nuestros sexos con parsimonia. Creando una agonía deliciosa, una pícara tortura. - ¿Puedo...? bueno, ya sabes... ¿meterlo dentro?

Me miró un momento y no supe exactamente con qué expresión. Pero luego asintió. Me aferré a sus hombros, para besarlo otra vez.

- Lo haremos bien, ¿De acuerdo? Con cuidado y a tu ritmo, confía en mí. ¿Tienes preservativos aquí? - Enarcó las cejas ante la pregunta y entendí mi estupidez. Claro que no tenía, era Sherlock Holmes. El frío y lejano Sherlock. El que no entiende de amor y sexo. - Vale, voy a coger uno a mi dormitorio.

Pero me cogió de los brazos con fuerza un segundo, para que no me fuera. Y yo me agaché de nuevo para acariciarle la mejilla con la nariz y los labios, mientras sonreía satisfecho. - Vuelvo en seguida. - Susurré en su oreja. Y me dejó ir. Y debí haber salido corriendo nada más abandonar el cuarto, porque cuando me di cuenta estaba otra vez en su habitación y Sherlock me miraba con sorpresa. Yo sonreí, recobrando el aire que había perdido en la carrera y casi salté a la cama, nervioso y desesperado. Sherlock rió ante mi reacción y pareció relajarse.

Lo miré. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y el pelo algo mojado por el sudor.

Me acordé del Sherlock de la foto y sonreí. Ahí estaba él, dudando e inquieto... y asustado, porque el sexo da miedo. Pero no se había ido y no lo iba ha hacer. Y me acerqué para besarlo brevemente.

Le pedí que se tumbara y se diera la vuelta y, una vez lo hizo, me senté junto a él y lo besé a lo largo de la espalda mientras acariciaba sus piernas para que las abriera. Y empecé a subir lentamente, y empecé a prepararlo.

Sherlock gruñó algo, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, y yo seguí besándole la espalda.

- ¿Te duele? - Le susurré cerca de la oreja.

-Es... raro. - Dijo, mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarme sin dejar de abrazar la almohada. - Un poco... molesto.

- Mejorará. - Dije mientras sonreía. - Recuerda que soy médico.

Se sonrojó y se dejó caer en la cama, rendido. Y yo seguí buscando su próstata con una sonrisa en la cara. Y la encontré, por supuesto.

Sherlock gimió secamente, como si le hubiera pillado desprevenido.

- ¿Aquí? - Bromee, pero quería que me respondiera, aunque ya supiera la respuesta.

- Dios... John. - Jadeó, abriendo los ojos y moviendo la cabeza. Metí otro dedo y seguí presionando sobre ese punto, divertido y alagado a partes iguales. - ¡Ah, sí!

Doblaba las rodillas hacia arriba, buscando más contacto, y apretaba las sábanas. Le acaricié la espalda con la mano, hasta llegar a su cabeza; donde sus rizos húmedos se agitaban y saltaban. Todavía se notaba algo de dolor en sus gemidos pero parecía haberse acostumbrado, aunque solo fuera un poco... lo suficiente.

Me mordí el labio, mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer después, sonriendo un poco.

Saqué los dedos y él se puso rígido y se giró para mirarme, como si esperara que me levantara y me fuera o algo por el estilo. Yo alcancé el preservativo que había cogido antes y se lo enseñé. Se sonrojó un poco y me reí. Después le besé la mejilla.

- Pónmelo... - Susurré mientras se lo ofrecía y le revolvía el pelo con la mano, en un gento algo infantil, quizás. Y Sherlock sonrió con picardía. Divertido, lo abrió y empezó a colocármelo.

Yo cerré los ojos al notar el contacto de sus manos a través del látex, que iba bajando con suavidad. Una sensación caliente. – Ahora dime, ¿lo hago yo o tú? - Le di a elegir mientras me ponía lubricante. Al principio pareció no entender la pregunta, pero luego debió pillarla, pues se sonrojó.

- No... sé. Yo... ¿cómo es mejor? - Consiguió balbucear. Tardé un par de minutos en conseguir entender que me había preguntado algo, estaba demasiado concentrado mirando sus mejillas sonrojadas moverse mientras hablaba. Era divertido, casi inocente.

- Bueno... creo que si lo haces tú será más fácil. Porque puedes ir a... tu... ritmo. - Empecé a atragantarme al llegar al final. Me estaba poniendo algo nervioso, no quería que se llevara un mal recuerdo.

Sherlock asintió y, algo torpemente, se colocó encima de mí. Empecé a besarlo de nuevo, más dulcemente. Era un momento bonito; su primera vez. Y su cuerpo iluminado por la luz de la calle, y su pelo húmedo hacia atrás. Y sus ojos tan cerca de los míos.

Coloqué la punta en la entrada y le dejé hacer. Bajó lentamente, algo rígido y entre quejidos.

- Relájate... Sherlock, no hay prisa.- Le dije mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Vi como se le erizaba el vello mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

- Sí... - Contestó, y paró un momento para corresponder a mi beso.

Consiguió bajar por completo y nos quedamos un rato en esa posición. Sherlock me abrazaba por los hombros y respiraba al lado de mi oreja. Yo lo besé en el pelo y se estremeció. Yo sonreí y volví a hacerlo.

Se separó de mí un poco y colocó las manos a cada lado de mi cara, juntando su frente con la mía y mirándome fijamente. Le costaba respirar pero sonreía. Juntó sus labios con los mío, pero no era un beso ni nada. Solo una forma extraña de mostrar aprecio. Yo gruñí y se rió. Entonces sí me besó, aunque castamente. Pero empezó a moverse.

Iba despacio al principio, pero luego aceleró. La temperatura era bastante alta y la habitación minimalista de mi compañero pareció llenarse con nuestros quejidos roncos y respiraciones sofocadas.

No había más que nosotros en todo el mundo. Todo, hasta los planetas extrasolares, se desvanecieron mientras nuestros cuerpos se batían en una batalla de la que solo saldrían ganadores. Era un poema inacabado, bello pero imperfecto. O mejor, quizá, la primera vez que un joven músico toca su nuevo instrumento sin saber ni cómo cogerlo, cediendo al silencio de su habitación notas solitarias a las que no le da suficiente tiempo como para componer una melodía, y mueren en el aire con tantas cosas por hacer...

Éramos nosotros, a nuestro ritmo. Ajenos a todo y volando algo más alto que el resto del mundo. Sin saber qué decir para justificarnos ante nosotros mismos, perdidos en el calor ajeno. Con nuestras mente paradas y nuestros modelos de vida desmoronándose ante nuestros ojos y, nosotros, sin ninguna explicación.

Cuando me desperté ya era de día, pero debía de ser temprano. Me removí un poco y me di cuenta de que estaba durmiendo en el pecho de Sherlock. Tenía sus brazos descansando en mi espalda desnuda y yo mi pierna sobre las suyas. Me sonrojé un poco.

Escuchaba un sonido rítmico y profundo; eran los latidos de su corazón. Lo besé en el pecho, riendo contra su piel. Y levanté la cabeza, viendo como sus rizos despeinados caían por donde querías. Así era Sherlock después del sexo. Huele bien y respira tranquilo. Sus mejillas se tornan rosa y sus rizos despeinados le caen por el cuello y la cara. Sus labios están húmedos y algo rojizos.

¿Desde cuándo me gusta tanto? Quizá desde hace más de lo que puedo admitir. Quizá desde el primer día en que lo vi.

Él destaca, tan terriblemente brillante. Puede saber tu vida con solo échate un vistazo. Pero duda en si te quedarás a su lado o no. Y eso es divertido. Y cálido.

No es un robot. Solo es un muchacho que quiere ser el rey. Solo quiere llegar arriba y mirar desde allí.

Solo desea conocerlo todo. Como un niño al que todo le interesa y fascina.

Se removió un poco debajo de mí. Y sonrió de forma casi emperceptible, abrazándome más fuerte.

- Eres fantástico. - Afirmé, no sé muy bien por qué. Abrió un ojo y me miró. Se encorvó para acercarse a mí y me besó la frente, y yo lo seguí mirando cuando se separó. Había tantas cosas por decir y no sabíamos por dónde empezar. Nuestra relación, nuestro futuro, nuestras pequeñas dudad,...

- Te quiero. - Me pareció una buena forma de empezar, porque había tiempo para todo lo demás, toda una vida. Y pensé, que si era necesario en algún momento, ya nos las arreglaríamos para convertir los hechos en palabras y dejarlo todo claro.

- ...Y yo. - Susurró, muy flojo.

Y seguimos así un rato más, tumbados en la cama. Él acariciándome a lo largo de la espalda, y yo, con la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Unos latidos lentos pero con fuerza. Los latidos de un rey que ya no está solo.

* * *

**Es increible que despues de tantos fics M todavía me de vergüenza escribir esto (gracias, anonimato).  
Últimamente no actualiza ni Dios (cambio de tema sutíl), deben ser los exámenes... Pero esto me está llebando a una sequía de inspiración "mu' mala" xS  
En fín, el próximo capítulo será un epílogo... pero no debería quedarme mucho más corto que los demás capítulos (que ya es dificil).  
Actualizaré el Domingo o así, como es el último (que triste, ¿y ahora que narices hago?)  
¡ea!**

**PD: ¡Dios, 4.000 palabras! (esto en un record) XD**


	5. Extra Tostadas y Saludos

_**Extra - Tostadas y Saludos**_

Había pasado medio año desde entonces, así que era primavera. Con algo más de luz, pero todavía sin guardar el abrigo. Aquel día se podía disfrutando de unas temperaturas más altas que a las que nos había acostumbrado el duro invierno londinense.

Yo andaba perdido en las sabanas, besando el vientre de mi compañero, y sonriendo contra su piel, que seguía siendo de un blanco impoluto. Sherlock reía mientras acariciaba mi cabeza a través de las sabanas, reía porque le hacía cosquillas.

Esos momentos en la mañana eran refrescantes. Cuando él y yo estábamos desnudos, cuando nuestra piel estaba cerca, y cuando todavía estábamos despeinados.

- John, ya es tarde... deberíamos levantarnos.

- mmm, no... - Refunfuñaba bajo las sabanas, sin querer salir de aquel pequeño lugar; que era blanco y olía a él.

- John... - Se quejó. Entonces me aferré más a él y subí para acariciar su pecho y apoyarme en él. Sherlock retiró la sabana que cubría mi cabeza y me miró, con una cara de enfado fingido. - ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo...?

- Se me ocurren un par de cosas. - Bromeé mientras me separaba de él y me sentaba en el borde de la cama. Él sonrió y yo me estiré.

-Tenemos que ir a Scotland Yard, hace tiempo que no tenemos ningún caso. - Comentó mientras se levantaba y se ponía la ropa interior.

- Y hay que hacer la compra. ¿Has sacado el brazo de la nevera? - Sherlock frunció el ceño y yo enarqué una ceja. - Por, Dios... Sherlock.

- Perdona. - Murmuró. - Para compensarte te acompaño a hacer la compra.

- Y me llevas las bolsas. - Sentencié mientras me terminaba de poner la camiseta del pijama. - Vamos a desayunar.

Tostadas con mantequilla y café recién hecho. Él ruido del microondas calentando la leche. El olor del pan tostado camuflado por el de los experimentos de la tarde anterior. Y su sonrisa. Son cosas que me recuerdan a las mañanas con él. Algo íntimo.

Y aunque no siempre despierto con él a mi lado o nos vamos a la cama juntos, esos son los momentos que perduran.

Recuerdo su espalda desnuda al preparar el café y sus mejillas rosadas. También el sabor a mantequilla en su boca y sus ojos algo adormecidos. Y cosas como el borde frío de la encimera cuando me besa de repente.

Aquella mañana sería muy ajetreada, así que nos arreglamos y salimos del piso. Recuerdo que había una brisa muy agradable y los bajos de su abrigo volando por el aire. Íbamos hablando de cosas sin importancia cuando llegamos hasta un buzón de correos y se detuvo. De su bolsillo sacó un sobre. "Para Victor Trevor", ponía. Me miró y dudó un segundo. Yo sonreí.

Quizá Sherlock siempre sería Sherlock. Y siempre dudaría y tendría miedo. Ese es su punto débil y lo hace encantador. Le da gracia y le da vida. Así no parece tan lejano, tan de mentira.

Y dejó caer la carta por la ranura; con los ojos serios y decididos, como si estuviera viendo a algún villano. Yo me pregunté qué habría escrito, pero nunca se lo llegué a preguntar.

Quizá escribió algo sobre nosotros o sobre sus casos. O le preguntó por él. Quizá apenas escribió una línea, pensé. Pero una línea estaba bien. Algo sencillo para empezar. Algo como un "Hola, ¿qué tal?".

**No me gusta, es muy cursi (yo lo atrivuyo a que quería que os gustara)... así que os animo a que, al que no le haya gustado, que borre la zona edulcorada y se quede con lo esencial: Sherlock mandando una carta a Trevor.**

**Y es corto, más corto que el resto; incluso. Y vale, dije dos escenas de sexo en todo el fic y solo hay una... pero, sabéis que os quiero, ****¿no? (mirada asustada)**

**Ha sido mi primera serie y espero que la próxima dure más y sea mejor. Pero sobre todo, espero que toda esa gente que ha leído mi fic (e incluso los otros) siga disfrutando con mis ideas (y las ajenas).**

**Gracias a todos por leer y, en especial, gracias a los que me comentan y me suben el ánimo.**


End file.
